A Dama
by coelhao.sete
Summary: Enxergava a sua obsessão até mesmo em uma prostituta. .:Beyond Birthday:.


**A Dama**

O bairro era pobre.  
As casas de tijolo vermelho mal rebocado empilhavam a rua, uma atrás da outra, uma em cima, uma em baixo, uma ao lado. A coleta de lixo com certeza demorava a passar, já que a vista eram sacos plásticos e escuros, ocupando a estreita calçada quebrada.  
Adolescentes decoravam as paredes dos becos e homens bêbados, a vala. O cheiro de bebida e droga chegava a ser apalpável.

Recorreu a um prédio velho e mal-pintado de um rosa descascado e sujo, que sustentava no topo um letreiro reluzente, entre o vermelho e roxo. Mesmo que a letra "o" estivesse apagada.  
A flecha, vertida para baixo, indicava incessante o local.  
"MOTEL"

Aquela figura exótica; com uma postura encurvada, cabelos negros e revoltos, pele pálida, camisa branca, um jeans folgado e o _Allstar_ sujo; acompanhava alguém um tanto vulgar.  
Também possuía os cabelos escuros, porém lisos e escorregadios no ombro, a boca fina e avermelhada, a pele tão pura e clara, contrastando com a quantidade de vermelho que usava.

Ele segurou de uma forma possessiva, os braços brancos e delicados da acompanhante, e ambos procuravam pelo quarto 33.

Não detinha as unhas pintadas de vermelhos, que corriam na barriga do atual parceiro. Enroscava-se deliberadamente ao redor da cintura esquálida, enquanto a boca de carmim pedia um encontro rápido com os finos lábios ressecados.

x

Lançou com brutalidade aquele corpo nos lençóis brancos e, montara nas curvas dos quadris, prendendo qualquer gesto por parte dela. Olhava com superioridade o ser abaixo, enquanto o olhar brilhava. A claridade do quarto era apenas uma pequena lâmpada posta no centro do teto rachado.

- O que você quer fazer agora?

A provocação fora cuspida na frente do homem pálido. Esperava apenas fazer sexo, receber o seu sagrado dinheiro, em dobro; e ir embora.  
Os olhos cresceram perceptivelmente ao encararem a lâmina de metal pressionando a carne do rosto.

O riso do homem se tornava audível e insano. Apenas ria de ver o desespero marcado na expressão abaixo de si. Ah, como era divertido observar como queria fugir e gritar por estar em baixo de um louco. Não pensou duas vezes ao fazer um singelo corte no colo branco.

E um choro atingiu o lugar.

- Porque você fez isso eu...

Ele segurou o pescoço fino entre as mãos grudentas, não dando espaço pra que a mulher continuasse.

- Não chore. Por favor, não chore...  
O lado esquerdo da face correu próximo à orelha num sussurro calmo, e o aroma adocicado e enjoativo do hálito a invadia.

- Eu posso cantar uma musica pra você...

As brancas mãos alcançaram as que lhe tiravam o ar, na tentativa de arrancá-las dali. O pânico crescia dentro da frágil criatura, o ar sumia aos poucos, enquanto aquela voz calma começava a sussurrar uma música infantil.

_Cock-a-doodle-doo!_

_My dame has lost her shoe;_

_My master's lost his fiddling stick,_

_And don't know what to do. _

Levantou o rosto, e a expressão divertida salientava os dentes e os lábios.  
O olhar cor de sangue mirava a pobre mulher, que alternava a pele pálida em vermelho. Ouvia os sôfregos pedintes por clemência, sofridos pela falta do ar.

_Cock-a-doodle-doo!_

_What is my dame to do?_

_Till master finds his fiddling stick,_

_She'll dance without her shoe. _

Desviou a atenção para um dos gomos da faca prateada. A sua face refletia distorcido na lâmina, e cada vez mais o sorriso se misturava com um riso, entre as estrofes da pequena música.  
Ao passo da continuação da letra, as unhas compridas e escarlates esmagaram a pele da mão.  
Por mais que ele gostasse de ver a dor, ele era de certa forma, sensível. Puxou a mão bruscamente do pescoço da prostituta.

- Não foi uma coisa bonita da sua parte, não, não.  
Ele analisava com a ponta dos dedos os pequenos cortes e, logo uma falsa expressão triste tomou o rosto.

- Não gosto de quando você faz isso, L. Isso... dói sabia?

A mulher tentava puxar o ar, mas a cada inspiração, a traquéia impedia dolorosamente. As mãos, agora, massageavam o pescoço antes pressionado. Mesmo que quisesse responder, a dor e o medo lhe tiravam qualquer possibilidade.

Beyond entortou a cabeça, cerrando os olhos e rolando a faca que ainda bailava entre os dedos.

- Meu doce detetive L... Onde você está agora?  
Sorriu maníaco.

_Cock-a-doodle-doo! _

_Cock-a-doodle-doo!_

- Será que você esta sonhando com o B?  
A cabeça se lançou pra trás, deixando a mostra o pescoço branco.

A prostituta assistia ao delírio com certo assombro.

- Ah, porque eu estou sonhando agora com você.

O quadril começou uma dança vagarosa em cima da mulher. Logo o par de esferas avermelhadas se abriu e consumiu a pequena quantidade de luz. Olhava libidamente a criatura pálida abaixo, que mantinha os lábios abertos em busca de ar. Fora a deixa que Beyond Birthday encontrou para invadi-los. Buscava com uma mão o corpo da prostituta, que tentava rejeitá-lo. A pobre se sentia tão assustada e débil que não conseguiria fazer o seu trabalho. Acabou mordendo a língua que a invadia.

Ele se esquivou choroso. O gosto metálico se apoderava, retirando o sabor doce da geléia que tanto lhe agradava. Segurou firme a faca e deslizou o cume pontiagudo pelo vestido avermelhado.  
Ela não precisaria mais dele.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, sua aberração?  
Tentava segurar o tecido, que agora se transformava em duas partes. Ainda sentia desespero contra os atos daquele homem. Arrependeu-se amargamente de ter aceitado o dobro do preço.

B levantou o rosto alegre, os lábios assobiavam um ritmo qualquer e, de novo, os trechos da música voltaram.

_Cock-a-doodle-doo!_

_My dame has found her shoe,_

_And master's found his fiddling stick,_

_Sing doodle-doodle-doo!_

- Vamos ver o que L tem debaixo do vestido?  
Espirituoso, jogava os trapos de qualquer maneira no chão marrom.

Ela, mais uma vez, tentou deter, e o que recebera fora um corte na mão. Não superficial como o do colo. Gritou enquanto as lágrimas vertiam junto com o carmim.

- O que você quer de mim? Por favor, me deixa ir vai... Não precisa pagar. Só me deixa ir embora...  
Falava entre o ruído do choro, e o grito da dor.

Beyond pousou a mão direita na face feminina, um gesto carinhoso, igual à fala que se seguia.  
- Pobre L... Doeu, meu amorzinho?

A moça se consternou com a atitude e apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmativo. O uso daquele L, a primeira letra do seu nome, Lucien Lughe, soara realmente doce.

- Me desculpe. Mas, sua voz não é igual ao do meu L, ela é... Irritante.  
Os dedos corriam brincalhões pela pele do queixo e lábios.  
A mulher apenas dilatou mais a pupila dos olhos negros.

- Então fica quietinha.  
B declarou rispidamente a ordem. A expressão era aterradora; pobre, pobre mulher.

- O... que? Não, eu quero sair. Vamos, me deixa sair. Eu esqueço que um dia eu te vi. Eu juro.  
A angustia com que disse essas palavras, o ato de levantar a mão cortada e segurar um dos braços de Beyond, a face transtornada, onde se formava gotas salgadas; tudo refletia medo. Meu Deus, a única coisa que queria era sair dali.

Fixou o olhar na prostituta, sentia algo parecido com prazer ao vê-la assim.  
Levou o comprido indicador aos lábios, fazendo o conhecido sinal de silêncio.  
- Não... Do que adianta querer fugir?  
O rosto se encontrava frente a frente ao borrado da mulher.  
- Sabe que, você morre amanhã?  
O cheiro que emanava era enjoativo, algo como o artificial odor de morango.

O espanto da moça era visível de tal maneira, que B riu. Era divertido.  
- Acha que faz diferença, morrer hoje ou amanhã?

O desespero, a angustia, o terror. Tudo se misturava dentro da pobre.  
E mais um grito ameaçou a sair, pediria socorro; se não fosse a mão pegajosa lhe tampado a boca.

- Não mandei você calar a boca?

Mas continuava. Os murmúrios aflitos, os braços tentando arrancar aquela maldita mão.  
Não era mais divertido ver ela assim. Além do que, aquela cena toda lhe tirava da cabeça o seu amado L.

Suspirou enquanto sustentava a faca. Encaminhou a lâmina até o pescoço fino; a mão ainda prendia a boca manchada. A prostituta tremia com o contato frio do objeto, e com a proximidade da morte  
Começou novamente a cantarolar.

_Cock-a-doodle-doo!_

_Cock-a-doodle-doo!_

Beyond Birthday deslizou o cume suavemente, de ponta a ponta pelo pescoço da mulher.  
O fino e profundo corte, vertia um grosso escarlate e o cheiro acre começava a impregnar. Os olhos da prostituta, em nano segundos; perderam toda a vida que um dia possuíram.  
Deixou um sorriso tomar conta dos lábios.

_Cock-a-doodle-doo!_

_My dame will dance with you,_

_While master fiddles his fiddling stick_

_For dame and doodle-doo._

- Pobre dama... Pobre, pobre!  
Descobriu a boca, agora arroxeada, da prostituta e voltou a sentar cômodo no abdômen da mesma.  
Limpou a faca na camisa branca e suspirou comtemplativo.

_Cock-a-doodle-doo!_

_Cock-a-doodle-doo!_

Fechou os olhos, tratando de mentalizar o querido Detetive.

x

L estava em baixo de si, gritando e gemendo por ele.  
Os movimentos lânguidos e pecaminosos, causando o prazer indescritível, se tornava cada vez mais frenético.  
A todo momento as mãos torciam o lençol sujo, na esperança de conter os espasmos. O rosto vermelho, a respiração ofegante e a lasciva o tomavam por completo.

- L...

A letra não engasgava, era dito com furor, com desejo.  
Dita possessiva e incessantemente.

- Meu L!

x

Abriu os olhos, e não eram as pernas do detetive, onde escorriam o fruto branco da ação prazerosa.  
Era a prostituta degolada, Lucien Lughe, a L.

_Cock-a-doodle-doo!_

_Cock-a-doodle-doo!_

xx

**Notas: **_Cock-a-doodle-doo…_ - Música infantil, da Mamãe Gansa.

Cock-a-doodle-doo!  
Minha dama perdeu seu sapato;  
Meu mestre perdeu o seu violino  
E ele não sabe o que fazer.

Cock-a-doodle-doo!  
O que a minha dama vai fazer?  
Até o mestre encontrar seu violino  
Ela irá dançar sem o seu sapato.

Cock-a-doodle-doo!  
Minha dama encontrou seu sapato,  
E meu mestre encontrou o seu violino.  
Cante doodle-doodle-doo!

Cock-a-doodle-doo!  
Minha dama irá dançar com você,  
Quando o mestre tocar o violino  
Para a dama e doodle-doo.

Quando disse que Beyond sabia quando a prostituta morreria, é porque ele tinha os olhos de Shinigami e, com eles, _todos sabem_; dá pra ver a expectativa de vida e o nome.  
E fiz um trocadilho com o número do quarto, oh.

Cara, Beyond Birthday é tão **foda**, que puta que pariu!

Enfim, apareceu essa idéia e eu acabei escrevendo...


End file.
